


Fade Dreams

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fade, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites





	Fade Dreams

Solas knew he shouldn’t be there, in her Fade dream, watching her. But her sorrow sent ripples, drawing him in.

This was a dream she conjured often, he could feel the strength of the memories and emotions tied to it, the waterfall, the moment of her first heartbreak.

His fault. All of her pain.

“Vhenan.” The word was a sigh, barely heard over the trickling water, but enough that she turned, sparkling blue eyes meeting his.

He strode to her, slowly, giving her time to leave if she wished. But she stayed, large eyes watching him, unblinking.

“You came.” Ellana said, a touch of relief in her voice.

Solas sat in the grass beside her, elbows resting on his knees. “I did. Your pain called to me. I feared you were harmed somehow. But that is not the reason for your melancholy is it?”

“No. It is just. I am adrift and unsure of my purpose. You will not have me at your side to dissuade you from your quest and the Chantry seeks to control everything I attempt to do. I have no reason.” She trailed her fingers in the water, watching the ripples spread and connect with each other.

He sighed with a shake of his head. “Thousands of years, I watched the world change and grow from the shadows. I watched you, from the young girl just discovering her magic become the Keeper’s First. Only I knew truly understood what you could become. Only I know what you are destined for.”

“And what is that Solas? To become a puppet for a religion I do not believe in? To become a tyrant, seizing power because I can?” Ice spread across the water from her hand, cracking when she lifted it free.

He took her hand in his own. “No ma Vhenan. Never a tyrant, never a puppet.” He kissed her damp knuckles gently. “Become a teacher, a leader. Gather those displaced and give them a place. Become a beacon of peace. Of hope.”

Solas brushed her hair away from her face, “Become the balm to ease this world’s pain. Much like you eased my pain once.”

“Come home Solas. Please.” Ellana leaned his touch, her eyes falling closed.

He pulled away slowly, feeling his heart break again. “I cannot. Ir abelas ma Vhenan.”


End file.
